


Frozen Fractals

by WolfKomoki



Series: Frost Siblings [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Gen, Jack Frost Anna and Elsa are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Many people knew of the kingdom of Arendelle. Of Queen Iduna, of King Agnarr, of Princess Elsa, of Princess Anna, and Prince Jack, but what they weren’t aware of was the secrets inside the castle. Anna remembers when she was close to her siblings, then out of nowhere Elsa started shutting her out. Then Jack started shutting her out as well. Unknown to the outside world, Elsa and Jack were the frost siblings. Having been born with ice magic, Elsa, and Jack learned a mantra: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.It had been a mantra they used for years, until the day their parents died.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Frost Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Jack is not a spirit, nor is he a Guardian. He is a human being who was born with ice powers. In fact, the Guardians won't be making an appearance in this fic at all. Jack may also seem a bit out of character here. Keep in mind that Jack was told his entire childhood to hide a part of himself, and was forced into isolation with his sister. He was also not allowed to spend anytime with Anna. He was also being raised to be prim and proper, and forced to withhold a certain image.

Many people knew of the kingdom of Arendelle. Of Queen Iduna, of King Agnarr, of Princess Elsa, of Princess Anna, and Prince Jack, but what they weren’t aware of was the secrets inside the castle. When Anna was five years old, she woke up to see the Aurora Borealis outside her window and ran into her eight-year-old sister’s room. Jack was only a year old, so he was unable to play in the snow with her. Anna carefully climbed into her sister’s bed, pleading with her to wake up.

Elsa told her younger sister to go back to sleep, only to be told by her sister that the sky was awake, so she was awake, and that she wanted to play. Elsa reluctantly got out of bed and took Anna to the ballroom. It was a room that they had played in many times as children, but then everything went wrong when Elsa accidentally struck her younger sister in the head with her ice magic. Elsa pleaded for her parents to help her sister, apologizing profusely for hurting her.

Things changed after that day. After that day, Anna’s memory of Elsa’s magic was gone, and the two sisters were forced to be apart. As for Jack, the king, and queen spent most of their time with him until his fifth birthday. On Jack’s fifth birthday, he too developed ice magic, which is when Iduna and Agnarr were forced to move him into Elsa’s room. Anna could not remember that Elsa had magic under any circumstances.

Elsa, now twelve years old, was forced to teach her little brother the mantra she had been forced to say for years: Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. Anna who was now nine years old, didn’t understand why both of her siblings were now shutting her out. The frost siblings were forced to listen to their sister’s pleas from outside the door, asking if they wanted to build a snowman for years, and it hurt every time.

When Anna was fifteen, Elsa was eighteen, and Jack was eleven, Queen Iduna and King Agnarr were lost at sea. Jack watched his sisters collapse into tears, not understanding at the time what that meant. He didn’t understand that his parents were dead until after the funeral. Jack could feel ice starting to form its way under his fingers, and that’s when he ran to his room, closing the door before someone sees. Elsa frowns and goes after him.

When Elsa gets in the room, Jack was in tears. He was shooting ice at the walls.

“Jack! You have to stop!” Elsa pleads, running up to her brother.

“ _NO!_ Mama and papa are _dead_! The sea took them away!” Jack shouts. Elsa wraps her arms around him, trying her best to comfort him.

“I know, I know Jack. It’s not fair, but you need to listen to me. No one can know about our magic. Anna can’t know. You need to stop.” She tells him. Jack sobs into her chest, his magic slowly dissipating.

“That’s good, that’s good Jack. Just cry now, no magic.”

Jack was angry. Why was this world so cruel? First, it took his sister away from him, and now his parents? It’s not _fair_!

Three years have passed since their parents died. Elsa was now twenty-one, which means that she was first in line to become queen. Anna was eighteen now, and Jack was fourteen. For the first time in years, the gates to Arendelle were open. Elsa and Jack were both nervous.

A coronation means that they were going to be surrounded by a lot of strangers. A coronation means that there was going to be a crowd. A coronation means that the secret could get out that the Princess, and the Prince was cursed with ice magic.

Jack was currently in his chambers, staring at himself in the mirror. He slowly breathed.

“Alright Jack, you know what you have to do. Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know. Be the good boy you always have to be.” He reminded himself. Before Jack could calm himself further, he was greeted by Benjamin, his gentleman in waiting. Jack thought the term was rather silly. Benjamin was just Benjamin, nothing more.

“Good morning your highness! Let’s get you dressed, ” He says. Jack winced. He always hated it when people referred to him so formally. He was just Jack, why did everyone have to be so stiff around him? He looks up as Benjamin presented him with a blue suit for the coronation.

“Here you are your highness, your outfit for your sister’s coronation.” He states. Jack made a face.

“Aww gross! Benjamin that’s ugly!” He complains. Benjamin puts the suit down.

“My apologies, I will let our tailor know of your dissatisfaction with the outfit.” He says. Jack frowns.

“Um… you know what? This outfit is kind of growing on me. You don’t need to tell anyone.” He lies. Benjamin laughs.

“Your highness, you are going to have to learn to ask for what you want. You’re a prince, and you deserve the best.”

Jack frowns.

“No, no, no. It’s okay, really. I don’t want you to go to any trouble. Look, I’ll just wear something I already own.” He says, slowly opening his closet.

“Your highness, please. It’s my job.” Benjamin says as he goes to the tailor to discuss Jack’s dissatisfaction with the outfit. Jack slowly breathed. He hates this, he hates that he can’t have friends. He just wants a friend his own age. He hates that he’s been stuck in this castle for his entire childhood!

Jack could feel the ice wanting to form its way to the surface. He squeezes the center of his palms, telling himself the mantra he’d heard his entire childhood. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. Jack slowly breathed, forcing himself to calm down before his ice appeared in his hands. He sighs with relief when it didn’t appear. He couldn’t let anyone find out about his magic, because if they found out about his magic, it was only a matter of time before they found out about Elsa’s magic.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Benjamin returned, he presented a white suit to Jack. The suit was solid white, with light blue buttons. Jack stares at the suit in awe.

“Benjamin, where did you get this?” He asks.

“Do you like it your highness?” Benjamin asks, eagerly awaiting the young prince’s answer.

“Like it? Benjamin, _I love it_! How did you know?”

Benjamin just chuckles.

“You used to wear the queen’s nightgown when you were a babe.”

Jack’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Please never speak of that again.”

Benjamin snorts.

“I would never, ‘least my head be chopped clean off!”

Jack laughs awkwardly, not sure if he was joking or not. After going behind the screen, Jack puts on the suit. When he puts on the suit, he starts feeling itchy. Jack didn’t know what the suit was made from, but he didn’t like the way it felt on his skin. Jack walks away from the screen, repeating the mantra in his head. _Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show, don’t let them know, be the good boy you always have to be._

Benjamin whistled in approval, much to Jack’s embarrassment.

“Come on Benjamin, do I have to wear this? This outfit is ridiculous.” He asks.

“I’m afraid so your highness.”

Jack sighs.

“No matter. It’s my sister’s coronation day, and I want to be there for her.”

Benjamin blinks.

“Will that be all your highness?”

Jack nods, motioning for him to leave the room. Benjamin bows. Jack watched as he left the room, sighing in relief once he was alone. Jack slowly left his room, mentally preparing himself to watch Elsa’s coronation. When Jack felt calmer, he walked into the ballroom. Elsa was being brought up to the stage.

“Princess Elsa of Arendelle.” The man introduces. Elsa walks up to the stage.

“Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

Anna starts running towards the bottom of the stage, only for the man to pull her next to Elsa.

“Prince Jack of Arendelle.”

Jack walks up to the stage and stands next to Anna.

“Hi.” Elsa greets. Anna blinks.

“H-Hi me? Oh… um, hi?” She asks, nervously running her fingers through her hair. Jack chuckles.

“Hi Anna.”

Elsa smiles.

“You two look _amazing_.”

Anna’s cheeks turned red.

“So, this is what it’s like to have actual people in the castle.” Elsa says. Jack shrugs.

“I don’t know, it all just seems a little _much_ , don’t you think?”

Anna cracks up.

“Jack, are you nervous?”

Jack blinks.

“What? No. _Of course not_! Why would I be nervous?” He asks. Anna chuckles and pats her brother’s head.

“It’s okay little brother, I’m nervous too.”

Jack rolls his eyes as Anna puts her hand down.

“This is nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.” Anna says.

“I know, I do too, but it can’t.” Elsa says. Anna stares in shock.

“Why not?”

Jack glares.

“Because it _can’t_ Anna.”

Anna feels her heart breaking at that statement.

“Excuse me.” She says, walking away from her siblings before she started crying. Elsa and Jack feel their heart breaking as well.

“I _hate_ having to tell her no.” Elsa sighs. Jack puts his arm on her shoulder.

“I know, I do too, but it has to be this way.”

Elsa sighs.

“I know, I just… wish it could be different.”

“I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?” Jack asks. Elsa shakes her head. Before Jack had time to go to the refreshment table, Anna returned. She was accompanied by a strange man.

“Oh, Elsa _there you are_!” Anna grins. Jack raised an eyebrow when the two started giggling.

“Your majesty… I… we would like to…” The stranger says. He could barely talk because he was laughing so much.

“Prince Hans and I would like to get married.” Anna answers. Jack snorts. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

“Yeah, Anna, what are you talking about?” Jack asks.

“Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then—” Anna babbles.

“Anna, _slow down_ , take a breath.” Jack pleads.

“No one’s having a ceremony, no one is having soup, and no one is having ice cream.” Elsa states. Anna stares in shock.

“What? _Why_?” She asks. Elsa looks at her, a pleading expression in her eyes.

“Anna, can I talk to you, and Jack, alone?”

Anna grabs Hans’s hand.

“No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of all _three_ of us.”

Elsa sighs.

“Fine. You can’t marry a man you just met.”

Anna looks at her.

“You _can_ if it’s true love.”

Elsa scoffs.

“Anna, what would you know about true love?”

Anna scoffs.

“More than the two of you would know! All you know is how to _shut people out_!”

“Anna, you’re being ridiculous. Who even _is_ this man?” Jack asks.

“You asked for my blessing, but my answer is _no._ ” Elsa informs.

“Your majesty, your highness, if I may reassure you—” Hans starts to say.

“No, you may not.” Elsa states. Hans looks at Jack, a pleading stare in his eyes.

“Leave, _now_.” Jack demands. Elsa looks at the guards.

“This party is over. Close the gates.”

Everyone gasps.

“Your majesty, please!” One of the guests pleads.

“She _said_ this party is over.” Jack growls. Anna grabs Elsa’s glove, a pleading stare in her eyes. Jack’s eyes widened in panic.

“Give me back my glove!” Elsa demands.

“Guys, please, please! I can’t _live_ like this anymore!” Anna sobs.

“Then _leave_.” Elsa demands. Anna gasps, feeling hurt.

“Leave Arendelle and live the way you want to.” Jack adds. Anna turns to face her brother.

“What did I ever _do_ to the both of you?”

Jack starts to walk away.

“Enough, Anna.” Elsa says, following Jack.

“No! You two owe me an explanation. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the _world_ out? What are you so _afraid of_?” Anna demands.

Anna’s eyes widened when Jack shoots ice at the wall.

“She said _enough_!” He shouts. Anna’s eyes widened.

“Jack?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorcery!”

“Monster! I _knew_ there was more to meet the eye with the royals of Arendelle!”

Jack didn’t even know where he was going when he ran outside. Pushing past the crowd of people, he ran, and ran, and ran until he was outside of Arendelle. When Jack finally stopped running, he finds himself across from a mountain. How fitting. Jack hears the wind start to pick up, and feels the snow rapidly surround him.

He had created a blizzard. Everything he was warned about when it came to his powers came rushing back. Jack had never been one to express his emotions in front of people, but now that he was alone, he felt the urge to sing out his feelings.

“The snow blares loudly on the mountain tonight…

No more flora or fauna to be seen…

A kingdom of isolation…

And it looks like I’m the Prince.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…

Couldn’t stop the storm, heaven knows I’ve tried….

Don’t let them in, don’t let them see…

Be the good boy you always have to be…

Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know…

Well, now everyone knows!”

As Jack sings, he creates a bridge to take him across the mountain. The snow howled in his ears as he ran across the bridge.

“Can’t stop it now, can’t stop it now

Can’t hold it back anymore!

It’s okay, it’s okay

Just turn away and it’ll be okay

I don’t need them anymore

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway…”

Jack continues climbing the bridge, watching Arendelle get further away in the distance.

“It’s funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can’t get to me anymore!”

Jack runs across the bridge, creating a path that leads him to the mountain.

“It’s time to use what I suppressed

To test the limits and break through

No duty, no orders, just _fun for me_!

I’m tired…”

As Jack ran across the bridge, for the first time in his life, he felt free. No more having to suppress his powers. No more having to force himself to stay calm to stop an ice attack.

“My power spins around me through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And once thought shatters like an icy blast

I’m never going back, to a world of fear

The past is in the past!”

Jack eventually gets to the top of the mountain and creates an ice cottage out of it. He’d always wanted to live in a cottage after reading his favorite books as a child, but never could.

“Let it go, let it go,

And I’ll keep Arendelle safe from the cold

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone!”

Jack sees the sun come up and stands outside his cottage.

“Here I stand in my childhood dream

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway…”

Jack goes inside the cottage after that, feeling totally exhausted. He hopes he didn’t ruin Elsa’s coronation. He’d already hurt Anna, please don’t let him hurt Elsa too.

“You!” The Duke of Weselton shouts, pointing at Elsa. Elsa’s heart almost stopped.

“Is there magic in you too? Are you a monster too?”

Elsa glares at him and freezes the table.

“ _Yes.”_ She growls and goes outside.

“ _After her_!” The duke demands. Everyone starts running after her, only to see a blizzard outside.

“A blizzard! The Prince has _cursed_ this land!”

Elsa frowns and starts searching for her brother. She knew what it was like for her powers to get out of control. It wasn’t Jack’s fault, and these people are blaming him for it. Eventually the Arendelle castle disappeared from eyeshot.

“Come on Jack, where would you go?” She asks, not that she would get an answer. As Elsa searched the area, she rips the bottom out of her dress. It was restricting her movement, so it had to go.

“If I go to Oaken’s Wandering Trading Post, then I could ask him if he’s seen Jack.”

Elsa starts heading that way. She frowns when she sees that Arendelle was frozen over from a blizzard.

“Oh Jack.”

The trip to the trading post took most of the night. Strangely, Elsa didn’t feel tired at all. When she finally gets into the building, she walks inside.

“Woohoo big Summer blowout!” Oaken says. Elsa closes the door and walks up to him.

“Oaken, I need a favor.”

“Anything for you, your majesty.” He smiles.

“Can you tell me if you’ve seen a boy that looks like me, but younger?” She asks. Oaken thinks for a bit.

“I did see him going up the North Mountain. No idea what he could be going up there for, but he went there anyway.”

Elsa smiles.

“Thank you Oaken.” She says as she leaves the trading post. As she goes up to the North mountain, Elsa sings out her thoughts.

“Every inch of me is trembling

But not from the cold…

Everything we both feared has happened…

But it’s not your fault…

I’m coming to get you…

You’re my brother after all…

A friend I’ve always had

By my side

But now you need me…”

As Elsa goes towards the North mountain, she was surprised to find a bridge surrounding it.

“Did Jack build this?” She asks, not that she would get an answer. Elsa ran across the bridge, using her ice to propel herself forward. She screams with joy. She hadn’t felt this free to use her powers in a long time. Elsa eventually made it to the top of the mountain, and that’s when she sees the cottage made out of ice. Elsa slowly approaches the cottage and knocks on the door.

“Jack?” She calls. No answer.

“We have always been a fortress

Cold secrets deep inside

You have secrets too

But you don’t have to hide”

Elsa tries the door handle, surprised that she was able to open it. When she gets inside, she was in awe. The place was beautiful. The ice on the ceiling reflected the sun. The furniture was made out of ice.

“Jack? It’s me, _Elsa_.” She calls, hearing her voice echo. She looks up when Jack walks into the room. He was wearing his favorite hoodie, but this time it was covered in ice.

“Whoa… Jack you look… amazing.”


End file.
